Talk:San Francisco
Image uploads I don't know how you can upload images *shame*, but here's a good image of 22nd century San Francisco. Isn't it "San Fransisco", by the way?? http://enterprise.fotopic.net/p4751608.html :It's spelled San Francisco. as we all know (at least those who saw "zero hour")this picture does most likely NOT depict the san francisco of the 22nd century. it's more porbably that this is the one of the 2nd world war. In order to upload a file, you need a member account (right top of the page >Log in<). then go to "upload file" (left navigation bar) and upload a file. remember: do not forget to submit the copyright permission of the pic you upload. concerning screencaps from star trek episodes just type in the "summary" field to display the copyright permission of paramount. --BlueMars 17:07, Jun 6, 2004 (CEST) ::I have a member account :) I personally think Zero Hour shows the Earth in the 22nd century, but in an alternate timeline, in which Nazi-Germany won WW2, with help of the aliens we saw in the end. Don't forget Tucker remarked, when they entered the city in the shuttlepod "looks normal to me"... ::BlueMars: As there is no proof that the image from Zero Hour is indeed in an alternate timeline (in fact, there's even more proof to suggest the opposite), I changed the text under the image from "The city of San Francisco in an alternate timeline in the 22nd century." to "The city of San Francisco in a (possible) alternate timeline in the 22nd century." -- Ottens 17:26, 6 June, 2004 (GMT) *Since we now know that the image is indeed from the 1940s of an alternate timeline (production info from storm front; although mayweather stated "looks pretty normal to me...") i suggest not to implement it here. i therefore uploaded another one from 2293 (undiscovered country) showing the golden gate bridge at night. --BlueMars 12:44, Aug 16, 2004 (CEST) **I would suggest a screencap from TMP, where we saw much more of the actual city. Ottens 14:20, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) Geographic Size of San Francisco Ot seems to me that the San Francisco of the Trek type must have spread into the surrounding counties, as seen from today. The picture on this page with the caption "San Francisco at night" is clearly a view from current day San Francisco looking towards the Marin hills, and I noted the picture as such. Also, such a large number of facilities would be quite cramped on the narrow San Francisco Peninsula. But could this sort of logical speculation be included in the article? --Andrew 12-08-04 17:17 PST : Interesting speculation. Yes, there are definitely Starfleet structures in the Marin Headlands. Even in our time, San Francisco is (with the exception of the Presidio and Golden Gate Park -- and we know what happens with the Presidio, it goes back to military use) completely developed from end-to-end. The only way it could expand within its current boundaries is either by landfill or by putting up more skyscrapers. It appears United Earth and later the Federation did both. Judging from the pictures, the Federation Council Building and Bay Stadium are built on landfills (the former next to the Golden Gate Bridge? And the latter in front of the Embarcadero?). And the skyline seems to include several new skyscapers by the mid-22nd century. speculation :*'' Like much of the United States of America, San Francisco appeared to have emerged from the Eugenics Wars of the 1990s relatively unscathed.'' :*''It is unclear how long this economic prosperity actually lasted, or how San Francisco fared during the global turmoil and chaos of the 2060s. It seemed likely, though, that the city was either spared the nuclear holocaust or otherwise recovered very quickly from World War III.'' Speculative. — Morder (talk) 23:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) New Information from Past Tense According to a prop from the episode "Past Tense", and auctioned off in It's A Wrap! sale and auction, the government of San Francisco in 2024 was named the San Francisco Municipal Government. This government had a set of articles (laws) known as the San Francisco Municipal Code. I thought this interesting, and I wanted to share.Throwback 10:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :There could be an article about such a government- if the name was not seen in canon, it would need to be categorized as Category:Unused production material. A picture would also be helpful either way.--31dot 10:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 31dot, here are the pictures: & .Throwback 13:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't want the picture as proof- only suggesting that it go in any article you create, regardless of if it is unreferenced material or not. :) --31dot 15:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC)